Mummy Teen Titans croosover
by Texas silver
Summary: What happens when you get a 2000 year old mummy The O' Connel's and Teen Titans in one city, read and find out.The Mummy Teen Titans crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or the Mummy

It was a sunny day at Titans Tower when a disturbance happened in the outskirts of the city. A blue purplish portal was opening and the Titans had to fight what ever was coming out of it.

The Titans were preparing to start attacking when Robin asked" Raven what kind of portal is that?" Raven answered" To me it looks like a time Portal and what ever is coming out of it is from the past because of the direction it is turning.

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal Rick O'Connel and Evelyn Alex their son and Evelyn's brother were chasing the mummy and wondering what is was trying to do. The last time they met up with Imhotep he was trying to get the Scorpion's King army. The last time they fought Imhotep was eight years ago when Alex was eight.

As it was a race the mummy suddenly jumped into this portal and Rick Evelyn Alex and Jonathon knew they had to follow him to stop what ever he is trying. As they landed they looked around and saw super powered teenagers fighting Imhotep what really amazed is the city around them tall skyscrapers fast cars and people not even caring that there was a mummy out..

Robin was fighting Imhotep and trying to keep his own in the battle. Starfire than asked" What is this we are fighting?" Raven throwing a bunch of stuff shouted" We are fighting a mummy and by the looks of it a powerful at that." Beastboy than asked" How do we defeat it, Raven?" Raven answered" I don't know just try to hold your own." Beastboy than for some odd reason transformed into a kitten and Imhotep ran away in a tornado of sand.

Robin than asked" What did you do?" Beastboy than replied" I have no idea."

Raven than said" He is apparently afraid of cats. That is Rick stepped in and said "yeah until he fully regenerates and than he's afraid of nothing." Raven than said" then it's for us to do the impossible again, do you know how to put him back were he goes." This is when Evelyn said" You have to find the book of the living." Starfire than asked" The Book of the Living kills him than what does The book of the Dead do?" Evelyn said" Brings him back to life." Raven then said" I heard of those books before on Azarath those two books are really dangerous, but we have to get them."

Robin then shouted" Titans back to the tower." then turned to Rick Evelyn Jonathon and Alex and said" We have plenty of room in the tower and ya'll can stay there."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or The Mummy

When the Titans got back to the tower they all went to the rooms because their previous fight exhausted them. Robin and Starfire had a date that night and Starfire was afraid that their date was going to be canceled. Starfire then asked Robin" Are you going to cancel our date tonight?' Robin than replied" Starfire even though I have to do research I can do that on our date we will just go to the History Museum and ask the curator about the books."

Meanwhile Raven went downstairs to get her some herbal tea from the kitchen and she saw the O'Connell's in the living room. Raven then asked" What are ya'll doing hear?" Alex then answered" Robin said we could stay here and help capture Imhotep." Raven then said sarcastically" Oh that is nice." Alex than asked" Where is Azarath?" Raven answered" Not in this dimension."

At that moment Beastboy walked in and Raven told him" Show them to their room." Beastboy then said "ok".

When Beastboy got them to their room and left Jonathon said" That Raven girl is one for little words isn't she" Alex said "Yes, she barely talked to me." Evelyn than said" I can't believe she came from another dimension, and apparently she does not like talking about it." Rick than said" Maybe she's just not to proud of it and don't like talking about it, but I like the cars here."

Meanwhile Raven decided to go to the roof and meditate and hopefully find peace. Alex finally finding the rooftop saw Raven their meditating in a calm manner. Alex then started wondering what she meant about doing the impossible, but right now he was just curious about her and her personality.

Raven shortly came out of her trance and asked "why are you staring at me?" Alex replied" Just wondering why you are so mean." Raven then said" That is my business not yours." Alex actually trying to be smart said" It seems to me that you like me." Raven starting to lose her temper said" If you were smart you would leave me alone, and get away before I send you to a dimension full of demons." Alex said" What makes you think you can do that." Raven about to do what she threatened Alex with and then was interrupted by Robin telling her to try and talk to the O' Connell's and figure out what she could about Imhotep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or The Mummy

As Robin and Starfire went on their date to the Museum of History they got there in time to see the Egyptian exhibition. Robin and Starfire easily got through the crowds, being heroes of Jump City and all.

Robin then asked some man if he could show him and Starfire to the curator of the museum. The man replied" Yes" and led them to the curator's off.

When Robin entered the office he was greeted by a woman who was about 36 with brown hair and brown eyes and she said" Hi, you must be Robin, I am the curator Ms .Holland." Robin asked Ms. Holland" Do you know anything from Egyptian history about a man named Imhotep?" Ms. Holland than replied" Yes, he was a Pharaoh's priest and he touched the Pharaoh's mistress. Why?" Robin answered" Imhotep came into the future as a mummy and we need the Book of the Living to put him back." Ms. Holland than asked" How am I supposed to help." Robin asked" Do you know where the book is?" Ms. Holland than replied" Last time anyone saw it, it was in Cairo and that was over fifty years ago." Robin then asked" Do you know what you have to do to have an archeological dig?" Ms. Holland then said" You have to have a license to hold a dig." Robin asked" Can you lead a dig with the Titans and a few other people?" Ms. Holland then replied" Yes, but we will need to leave in a couple of days, ya'll might also have to fight off Imhotep for me, while we search for the book."

Starfire then chirped in" Thank you Ms. Holland, but do we also need to find the Book of the Dead." Ms. Holland then replied' Yes, but we would have to go to Hamunaptra to get it." Starfire then asked" What is Hamunaptra?" Ms. Holland then quickly replied" Hamunaptra is a city, the City of the Dead. Hamunaptra is a dangerous place to go it is also said to be cursed, but we will have to get those books before Imhotep does."

As Starfire and Robin were leaving Ms. Holland was thinking to herself. A real life mummy er dead mummy wait it is neither, but what are the chances that I would ever see one in my life. The adventure that is coming up should be quite amazing to me.

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire started going to the tower, Starfire then said" I'm amazed that Ms. Holland agreed to go to Egypt with us." Robin then said" Yeah, but I know I have seen her before." Starfire then said" Maybe you saw her on TV advertising for the exhibition of Egypt." Robin then said" Yeah that's probably it." Starfire and Robin than kissed and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans The Mummy or Green Arrow

Raven brought the O Connell's to the living room to question them about Imhotep, still a little aggravated about her previous argument with Alex.

When all of them got to the living room Raven told them to sit down and get comfortable. Raven then asked" How did Imhotep get out?" Evelyn then answered saying" Somebody held a ritual and brought him to life." Jonathon then asked "What kind of place is Azarath?" Raven answered" A place where nobody goes anymore." Alex then asked" What do you mean by doing the impossible again?" Raven said" A few months ago I defeated my father Trigon." Alex said" Isn't Trigon a demon that was supposed to take over the world." Raven replied "yes"

Robin at that moment walked in and said "We found out a lot about Imhotep from Ms. Holland at the museum." Raven said" Really does she know where the books are." Robin answered "She knows where the book of the dead is." Raven with another question asked" Where is it?" Robin replied" In Hamunaptra City of the Dead." Raven asked" Is she getting it for us?" Robin said "Sort of we are going with her to make sure Imhotep doesn't try to kill her. We leave in two days." Raven than asked"Why?" Robin replied" Ms. Holland thinks the place is cursed. She also is pretty freaked out about it."

Alex during the conversation started thinking who Ms. Holland is. Wow Raven is really pretty even though she's half demon. Wow did I just say that. These people are super powered, I wonder if Ms. Holland has super powers.

Meanwhile with the Titans, O' Connell's and Ms Holland getting ready to go to Egypt, Slade and Imhotep started to know each other and decided to form an alliance. They also were able to regenerate Imhotep which made the alliance stronger then what it was. With this alliance all the world was in grave danger.

In an apartment across town Ms. Holland better known as Kathleen was calling up her boss to see if he could sponsor the dig.

Hello it was the voice of a man who answered the phone. Kathleen in response said" Mr. Queen I need you to sponsor a dig I'm having in two days, it will be in Egypt."

Mr. Queen said" Yes, what are you trying to find." Kathleen said" The Book of the Living and the Book of the Dead. Robin of the Teen Titans asked me to lead this exhibition." Mr. Queen asked" Why are you trying to find these books, and why did Robin you to lead the exhibition?" Kathleen answered" Imhotep who is a mummy was a man who was cursed; if we do not put him back he will try to take over the world. Those books are the only thing that can put him back." Mr. Queen than said" I'm going with you to Egypt." Kathleen than asked" why?" Mr. Queen answered I'm making sure you won't get hurt. Kathleen than said" Thanks for the funding and the concern bye." Mr. Queen than said" Bye"

After Mr. Queen hung up the phone he thought out loud an adventure for Green Arrow.

Back at Titans Tower Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games when Robin broke the news to them. Robin said" Guys we are going to Egypt in 2 days get packed." Robin left and Beastboy said" What kind of vacation is going to Egypt all there is, is sand and camels." Cyborg chuckling said" Remember that Imhotep guy?" Beastboy said" Yes" Cyborg than said " the key to putting Imhotep back is probably in Egypt" Beastboy than said" Oh yeah, I sort of forgot about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the Titans The mummy or Oliver Queen nor the characters of the movie The mummy

The Titans now had one day to pack up and get everything ready for Egypt especially the ship they were taking.

Right now the Titans and the O' Connell's were enjoying their breakfast when the phone rang. Robin went over to the phone to answer it.

Robin" Hello Titan's headquarters"

Kathleen" Oh, Hello Robin my boss wants to come with us to Egypt, he also will be

funding the expedition.

Robin" Really, well I guess that's ok, who's your boss?"

Kathleen" Oliver Queen, why?

Robin" Just wondering, bye"

Kathleen "Bye"

Robin hung up the phone and started eating his breakfast again that's when all the questions started coming.

Beastboy" Who was that?

Robin" Ms. Holland"

Beastboy" Who is Ms.Holland?

Robin" The curator of the museum who is leading the expedition."

Alex" What did she tell you?"

Robin" That her boss is coming"

Alex" Who's her boss?"

Robin" Oliver Queen and he's funding our expedition"

Beastboy" You mean the Oliver Queen is coming with us the guy that can get any girl he wants, man I should get him to give me some of his tips"

Robin " Yes you should, but he's only coming for professional business and we really don't need to goof off, we need to make sure Ms. Holland lives long enough to get us those books and return safely home to America."

Beastboy" Yes sir, but maybe Oliver Queen is just coming to make sure Ms.Holland doesn't get hurt.

Starfire" Boyfriend Robin did you tell them about how dangerous this expedition will be?"

Robin" Not yet, I'll tell them now."

Starfire" Thank you Boyfriend Robin."

Robin" your Welcome Star we will first be going to Hamunaptra, both of the books might be there if we are lucky, but we know that The Book of the Dead is there for sure. None of the books have been seen in fifty years. Imhotep is probably going to try and kill Ms.Holland and we have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Alex" My mom could probably find those books, why do we have to make sure

Ms.Holland survives?

Robin" Well none of us could lead the expedition without her."

The phone rang again making everybody jump.

Robin" Hello

Kathleen" Robin I'm going to the tower today so we will just leave there tomorrow. Mr.

Queen is also coming over with me. We should be there in about ten minutes, bye.

Robin" Bye"

Robin than hung up the phone and then turned to everyone.

Robin" Guys Ms.Holland and Oliver Queen will be here in ten minutes. I think Ms.Holland will also tell us what exactly we are facing. Who is packed?

Evelyn" I am"

Rick" So am I"

Alex" Me too"

Jonathon" Of course we are, we only have one pair of cloths to wear."

Robin" Oh, sorry about that well when Ms.Holland gets here we will explain it to her."

The front door bell rang and Robin then went to go answer it.

Jonathon" I hope that this Ms.Holland is not a sixty year old grandma and that she is attractive."

Starfire" I believe she is only thirty-six years of old."

Jonathon" Really well that makes me feel really good right now."

At that moment Ms. Holland and Oliver Queen then entered through the doors. Jonathon was making sure that Ms.Holland was attractive.

Rick then decided to introduce himself to these new people.

Rick" Hi I'm Rick O' Connell and this is my family we came through the time portal with the Mummy.

Kathleen" Hello Mr.O 'Connell I am Kathleen Holland and this is my boss Oliver Queen."

Rick" This is my wife Evelyn, My son Alex, and my brother-in-law Jonathon.

Kathleen" It is very nice to meet ya'll, but do you have all your things packed."

Jonathon" We need to go to a store to buy cloths and then we need to get packed.

Kathleen" Then what are ya'll waiting for."

The Titans and the O'Connell's started to go to the mall and Kathleen told then that she was just going to stay in the Tower with her boss to do some research.

Please review I am begging you, or my sister will be the only oone reviewing me.


	6. Chapter 6

1I do not own the Teen Titans are the characters from the mummy

The Teen Titans and the O'Connel's were v going to the mall to get some cloths. They all split up Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Rick, Beastboy with Jonathan and Evelyn and Alex with Raven.

Starfire and Robin went to go look at cloths for them like shorts, t-shirts and lots of sun block.

Starfire" Boyfriend Robin, do we need to go to the store of grocery to get food and water"

Robin" Yeah, Star but maybe Ms. Holland has a plan for that"

Starfire" Robin do these shorts look as you say cute"

Robin" Yeah Star the shorts are cute."

Meanwhile Beastboy and Jonathon instead of worrying about cloths were chasing girls around the mall.

Jonathon" Wow these girls are as hard to get as the girls back in the past."

Beastboy" Yeah well if we keep trying our looks, and charm we should get these girls to fall to their knees."

Jonathon" Well I hope so, well we better get to buying our cloths.

Beastboy and Jonathon then saw the game of all games, Halo 3 was just sitting there on a newly designed display case.

Beastboy" Holy shit"

Jonathon" Watch you mouth you shouldn't curse"

Beastboy" Everbody cusses in the future"

Jonathon"Really"

While Beastboy and Jonathon were discussing all the curse words people said and what not, Raven was being dragged into clothing stores.

Alex" Well I think I got everything I needed"

Evelyn" Good so do I how about you Raven."

Raven" I've been packed two days ago."

Alex" Well since everybody's good let's meet up with the others.

Cyborg and Rick were now looking at the gunshop.

Cyborg" How much stuff do you need"

Rick" I don't know but I do now we need all the weapons we can get."

Suddenly there was an explosion at Victoria's secret

Imhotep" Tell me pathetic human what is Victoria's Secret"

Cashier" I don't know what the secret is."

Suddenly all the Titans started to taunt Imhotep.

Robin" Leave the cashier alone Imhotep and fight us unless your afraid."

Imhotep" I am not afraid of you pathetic human."

Starfire" Than fight us creature of ugliness."

Imhotep" Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

The battle erupted panties being thrown at Imhotep. Imhotep throwing people around, Tigers and lions biting the regenerated mummy. Dark magic being used. Firearms going off. Raven then threw Imhotep into a rack of thongs and Imhotep came out in one.

Beastboy" My eyes ah I'm blind for life."

Cyborg" Nasty burned into head must destroy."

Starfire" Ah he looks like a gmnogloh."

Robin" Help requesting backup cover your eyes."

Raven" Help emotions need to destroy fear ah fear."

Imhotep" What is wrong with these despicable humans."

Slade" I think you blinded all of them, look we need to start heading to Egypt."

Slade and Imhotep than disappeared into a sand tornado and left all the titans fighting for their eyesight.

The Titans then after and hour headed back to the tower.

Kathleen" You're back, how was the shopping trip."

Rick" They saw Imhotep in a thong."

Kathleen" oh my are you guys all right."

Robin" Yes, I think we should get the ship loaded also Slade is working with Imhotep."

Kathleen" That is not good, but I talked to the man in charge of the museum in Cairo and he got us a Medjai to escort us to Hamunaptra."

Evelyn" That is wonderful are the medjais also protecting us."

Kathleen"yes"

Evelyn" That is terrific."

After everybody ate Cyborg's meat extravaganza with ten different meats in a pasta well except for Beastboy who had a tofu bar they all went to bed. Jonathon then decided to ask Kathleen a few questions.

Jonathon" How are you doing."

Kathleen" Fine I guess"

Jonathon" What state are you from."

Kathleen" Texas"

Jonathon" Really that's nice. Why are you helping?"

Kathleen" I want to help.

Jonathon" Why is your boss coming?"

Oliver" Why all the questions?"

After Kathleen and Jonathon jumped out of their skins becaus Oliver Queen just came up out of the middle of nowhere Jonathon started talking again.

Jonathon" Well goodnight"

Kathleen to Oliver" Sucha a funny night and now I bid you adieu."

Oliver" Night"

Jonathon was going to his room and was bombarded by questions.

Evelyn" What is she like?"

Jonathon" Attractive"

Evelyn" Personality"

Jonathon" Really nice"

Rick" OK people lets hit the sack.

I need ya'll to review and tell me who you want the pairings to be ...Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
